finalfantasyfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Romancing Train (Single)
Romancing Train (ロマンシング・トレーン) est sorti le 6 févier 2002. Ce single contient le second thème de fin de Final Fantasy: Unlimited dans 4 versions différentes, ainsi qu'une autre chanson dans 2 versions. Pistes #'Romancing Train' #:Composition et arrangement: Takashi Kimura #:Paroles: Mototaka Segawa #:Chant: Yuri Masuda & Mototaka Segawa #'Promised Land - Bless into the Sunshine' #:Composition et arrangement: Takashi Kimura #:Paroles: Mototaka Segawa #:Chant: Yuri Masuda & Mototaka Segawa #'Romancing Train (Tatsumaki Remix)' #:Composition: Takashi Kimura #:Arrangement: Tatsumaki #:Paroles: Mototaka Segawa #:Chant: Yuri Masuda & Mototaka Segawa #'Romancing Train (Orbitribe Mix)' #:Composition et arrangement: Takashi Kimura #:Paroles: Mototaka Segawa #:Chant: Yuri Masuda & Mototaka Segawa #'Romancing Train (Karaoke)' #:Composition et arrangement: Takashi Kimura #'Promised Land - Bless into the Sunshine (Karaoke)' #:Composition et arrangement: Takashi Kimura Promised Land Kanji :So we'll get to the promised land :長旅終えた列車の 二人がふと目覚める :ユラリ風が立ち上がり フワリ雲に招かれてく :Ah朝焼けが鐘を鳴らす :Touch down to promised land :Bless into the sunshine 祝福の鳥がゆく :Bless into the sunshine 揺るぎない愛が飛ぶ :ずっとずっと 求め続けていた(in the rain, been prain') :強い願い 叶えられた祈り(in the rain, love and pain, oh yeah) :Faraway 旅の果てに二人みつけたもの :(To the journey's end, we're gonna understand, :So come and take my hand) :It's the promised land (it's the promised land) :Trans Europe Express 駆け抜けた大地 いま朝が到来し :包まれてく紫 紅に染まる空 :色彩は奇跡の様 光と影の抱擁 :この僕を夢からそっと目覚めさせる Trancin' Romancin' train :客車の片隅で ああずっと聴いてるよ 線路が刻むビート :読みかけのハーレクイン 膝から滑り落ち :眠っていた美しい君が ほら今 目を覚ます :新しい二人詠おう 過ごしたあの季節を :いつもずっと堪えてたなみだ達を解き放てば :Oh優しさに生まれ変わる '' :''Touch down to promised land :Bless into the sunshine 約束のあの場所へ :Bless into the sunshine 鳥たちが告げる軌道 '' :もっともっと 高く声を挙げて(in the rain, been prain')'' :届け愛へ 誰かの夢になれ(in the rain, love and pain, oh yeah) '' :そして主人公を待ってる街へ続く'' :(To the journey's end, we're gonna understand :So come and take my hand) :It's the promised land (it's the promised land) :The Promised Land それはきっと 幾千にある悲しみと :迷いのその日々を開放するlanding field :過ごしてきたtrauma これから出逢うdrama :二人はそして今 to see the new day come around :Yeah Promised Land you & i are gonna get to the land :Trance Europe Express at the breathless speed :Hurry up & go cuz the heaven is right there.. :Touch down to promised land :Bless into the sunshine 祝福の鳥がゆく :Bless into the sunshine 揺るぎない愛が飛ぶ :ずっとずっと 求め続けていた(in the rain, been prain') :強い願い 叶えられた祈り(in the rain, love and pain, oh yeah) :Faraway 旅の果てに二人みつけたもの :(To the journey's end, we're gonna understand, :So come and take my hand) :It's the promised land (it's the promised land) Romaji :So we'll get to the promised land :Nagatabi oeta ressha no futari ga futo mezameru :Kurai kaze ga tachiagari fuwari kumo ni manekarete'ku :Ah asayake ga kane wo narasu :Touch down to promised land :Bless into the sunshine shukufuku no tori ga yuku :Bless into the sunshine yuruginai ai ga tobu :Zutto zutto　motome tsudzukete ita (in the rain, been prain') :Tsuyoi negai kanaerareta inori (in the rain, love and pain, oh yeah) :Faraway tabi no hate ni futari mitsuketa mono :(To the journey's end, we're gonna understand, :So come and take my hand) :It's the promised land (it's the promised land) :Trans Europe Express kakenuketa daichi　ima asa ga tourai shi :Tsutsumarete'ku murasaki aka ni somaru sora :Shikisai wa kiseki no you hikari to kage no houyou :Kono boku wo yume kara sotto mezamesaseru Trancin' Romancin' train :Kyakusha no katasumi de aa zutto kiite'ru yo senro ga kizamu Bi-to :Yomikake no Ha-rekuin hiza kara suberiochi :Nemutte ita utsukushii kimi ga hora ima　me wo samasu :Atarashii futari utaou sugoshita ano kisetsu wo :Itsumo zutto kotaeteta namida-tachi wo tokihanate'ba :Oh yasashisa ni umarekawaru :Touch down to promised land :Bless into the sunshine yakusoku no ano basho e :Bless into the sunshine tori-tachi ga tsugeru kidou :Motto motto takaku koe wo agete (in the rain, been prain') :Todoke ai e dare ka no yume ni nare (in the rain, love and pain, oh yeah) :Soshite shujinkou wo matte'ru machi e tsudzuku :(To the journey's end, we're gonna understand :So come and take my hand) :It's the promised land (it's the promised land) :The Promised Land sore wa kitto ikusen ni aru kanashimi to :Mayoi no sono hibi wo kaihou suru landing field :Sugoshite kita trauma kore kara deau drama :Futari wa soshite ima to see the new day come around :Yeah Promised Land you & i are gonna get to the land :Trance Europe Express at the breathless speed :Hurry up & go cuz the heaven is right there.. :Touch down to promised land :Bless into the sunshine shukufuku no tori ga yuku :Bless into the sunshine yuruginai ai ga tobu :Zutto zutto motome tsudzukete ita (in the rain, been prain') :Tsuyoi negai kanaerareta inori (in the rain, love and pain, oh yeah) :Faraway tabi no hate ni futari mitsuketa mono :(To the journey's end, we're gonna understand, :So come and take my hand) :It's the promised land (it's the promised land) Galerie Lien externe *Page chez Avex Entertainment Catégorie:Singles Catégorie:Albums Final Fantasy: Unlimited